Find You
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Astaga, apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan? Nyatanya, ia telah sia-sia membuang segala emosinya sepanjang hari ini. (super-late birthday fic for Takasugi Shinsuke)


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _F_ _ind You_ _© Akane Ukitake._

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU, Headcannon everywhere, OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 **10 Agustus, 10.00 AM**

Kali ini Takasugi menatap layar ponselnya dengan saksama. Tidak ada pesan masuk. Begitu juga dengan panggilan masuk. Apa ia salah membaca tanggal?

 **10 Agustus, 10.05 AM**

Tidak, tidak. Ini tepat 10 Agustus, pukul 10 lebih 5 menit. Tepat dimana hari ini ia dilahirkan.

"Apa ia melupakannya?"

Tunggu, itu mustahil bukan?

Ia tahu jika seorang Kawakami Bansai—sebagai produser musik seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu—sibuknya bukan main (bahkan terkadang ia harus mengingatkan pria itu untuk beristirahat sejenak dari pekerjaannya). Hanya saja melupakan ulang tahunnya—bukannya terlalu kelewatan untuk pria itu?

Haruskah ia menelepon pria itu untuk memastikannya?

 **TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK.**

Takasugi memilih untuk buru-buru menghapus ide itu. Bagaimana jika pria itu malah menganggap jika ia benar-benar berharap soal ulang tahunnya?

Baiklah ia mungkin memang berharap. Tapi tidak biasanya Bansai tidak mengabarinya hingga sesiang ini di hari ulang tahunnya. Ada saja yang Bansai kirimkan padanya, entah sekedar sapaan pagi hari, jadwalnya untuk hari ini, atau mungkin soal pria itu yang akan berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya—Bansai pasti mengabarinya, setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi untuk memastikan, bukannya tidak masalah jika kini giliran Takasugi menelpon pria itu lebih dulu?

"…."

' _Apa ia sedang sibuk hari ini?'_

Mungkin ia memang harus mencoba menelpon pria itu kembali.

"…"

' _Tidak biasanya ia tidak mengangkat telponku seperti ini'_

"…..Ah!"

" **...s** **ilahkan tinggalkan pesan dengan menekan—"**

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada pria itu hingga tak sempat mengangkat telponnya?

* * *

" **...s** **ilahkan tinggalkan pesan dengan menekan—"**

Hal yang sama kembali terdengar saat Takasugi mencoba melakukan apa yang telah ia coba sejak pagi—menelpon pria itu. Haruskah kini ia meninggalkan pesan? Haruskah kini ia mengatakan sesuatu untuk pria itu?

"…Bansai."

Tidak. Ia tidak perlu meninggalkan pesan. Apapun yang terjadi pria itu akan datang.

Tapi, kenapa kali ini—

"Takasugi?"

Katsura menunggunya sembari menekan tombol _lift_ agar tetap terbuka. Bertanya dalam raut wajah keheranan, seolah bisa membaca suasana hati pria berambut keunguan itu, "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak."

Bansai akan datang padanya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Lagipula, hari ulang tahunnya belum berakhir.

* * *

Pesta kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh Katsura dan Tatsuma ternyata membuatnya harus pulang selarut ini. Walau begitu, Takasugi merasa ia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilakukan disana.

Tidak ada Bansai yang menunggunya di rumah.

Mungkin taman kota adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk sekedar menenangkan diri―atau paling tidak, membuatnya terlupa soal sang produser musik untuk sementara waktu.

 **11.30 PM**

Layar ponselnya tak menunjukan nama pria itu sejak pagi. Perasaan apa ini?

Apa seperti ini rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang?

" **...s** **ilahkan tinggalkan pesan dengan menekan—"**

Takasugi bahkan tidak bisa menghitung kembali berapa banyak panggilan yang telah ia buat hari ini. Tapi apa gerangan yang membuat Bansai bahkan tak membalas pesannya hingga saat ini?

Apa ia telah melakukan hal yang salah?

Apa ia telah berkata kasar tanpa ia sadari pada pria itu?

Apa ia sempat mengabaikan pria itu hingga membuat Bansai berniat balas dendam padanya?

Apa Bansai berpikir jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

" **...s** **ilahkan tinggalkan pesan dengan menekan—"**

Tapi yang terpenting dari semua rasa penasarannya akan alasan pria itu tak datang padanya hari ini adalah,

" **...s** **ilahkan tinggalkan pesan dengan menekan—"**

Mengapa ia sangat menginginkan Bansai bersamanya saat ini?

"OI, CEPAT TEMUI AKU, BANGSAT—!"

Sial, tidak bisakah dirinya tidak memikirkan pria itu untuk sehari ini saja?

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau akan kau temui, Shinsuke?"

Astaga, apa dia benar-benar berharap hingga membayangkan suara pria itu saat ini?

"Shinsuke—?"

Tunggu, bukannya ia tadi sedang berjalan sendiri menuju taman kota, lalu—

"Shinsuke, kau dengar aku?"

 **TUNGGU**.

"…BANSAI?!"

Kini dihadapannya, Bansai dengan kaos biru polos yang dipadukan _jeans_ cokelat dan sedikit berkeringat karena hawa musim panas serta tidak lupa pula tas gitar yang ia gendong dipunggungnya, benar-benar nyata berdiri di depannya. Jelas sekali suara-suara tadi bukan halusinasinya!

Tunggu, jika Bansai berada disini, maka—

" _Teme_ —apa kau sengaja mengabaikan pesanku seharian ini? Darimana saja kau?!"

Takasugi yang merasa dipermainkan langsung menarik kerah baju pria itu tanpa terlalu banyak basa-basi. Kurang ajar, apa Bansai hanya berniat menggodanya seharian ini? Memang tidak seharusnya ia bersikap sentimental tadi!

"Tunggu—"

Di lain pihak, Bansai merasa nyawanya bisa saja terancam kali ini. "Hari ini ponselku tidak sengaja terjatuh saat aku pergi ke studio. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghidupkannya lagi, kau tahu."

"Alasan yang menarik, _Tsunpo-san_. Kali ini akan kuhajar kau."

Hah. Mana mungkin ia percaya dengan alasan seperti itu, bukan?

"Tunggu! Aku serius! Lihat saja ponselku saat ini."

Dari saku celana pria itu, ponsel yang kondisinya tidak lagi baik itu terlihat. Layar alat elektronik itu tidak menampilkan cahaya apapun. Persis seperti yang Bansai katakan sebelumnya. Alat itu sudah kehilangan kehidupannya.

"Kau kukira aku akan berbohong?"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Takasugi memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan dari pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Mencarimu, karena aku tak bisa menemukanmu di apartemenmu."

Mendengar jawaban pria itu membuat Takasugi tak tahan ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"…dan kau menemukanku. Kerja bagus, Bansai."

Bansai yang bahkan tidak menyadari maksud apa tawa dan jawaban sang kekasihnya tersebut hanya bisa memandang dalam kebingungan. Ekspresi heran terlintas di wajah pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemukanmu, bukan?"

Astaga, apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan? Nyatanya, ia telah sia-sia membuang segala emosinya sepanjang hari ini.

...hanya untuk seorang Kawakami Bansai, huh?

"Aa. Aku tahu."

.

' _Kau akan selalu ada untukku, bukan begitu?'_

 _._

"Kita pulang, Bansai. Ada pesta yang harus kita rayakan. "

(Mungkin tak ada yang Takasugi inginkan selain seorang Kawakami Bansai di hari ulang tahunnya dan seterusnya)

 _ **F**_ _ **in.**_

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Halo, kembali lagi bersama saya, kembali lagi dengan sesi kedua pairing (tercinta saya) ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir! Terima kasih juga untuk para pembaca yang telah membaca sesi kedua pairing (tercinta saya) ini di sesi sebelumnya. Special for: **penakopi, laishaputri dan yukitsune89**. Terimakasih telah mampir ke kolom review!

Maaf sekali kalau birthday-fic ini diupload jauh sekali sesudah ulang tahun tuan muda ini :")) Padahal sudah berniat untuk menyelesaikannya tepat di awal bulan tapi molor hingga akhir bulan seperti ini. Tapi semoga masih tetap bisa menikmati ceritanya (slapped).

 _Last, Happy Birthday, Takasugi. May you find your own peace!_

Warm Regard,

Akane Ukitake.


End file.
